flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Join Requests
You want to join FlameClan? Great! All you need to do is fill out a form explaining your cats name, rank, personality, appearance, history and their family! Good luck and have fun! Archives'': ''1, Ash Rank: Loner Namers: Kit: Ash, Loner: Ash History: Ash was born a loner, but then his parents were killed by some unnamed Spikes from DarkClan. It caused his two siblings to scatter, and Ash was left alone. Because of this, he is wary of cats that live in groups. He also has a longing to see his siblings again. Family: Parents are deceased, has two siblings with unknown whereabouts Appearance: Smoky gray tom with darker flecks on his pelt, and dark gray eyes Personality: Ash is very wary of cats - especially ones that live together - but once he warms up to you, he's very friendly and outgoing. He takes everything he hears seriously, and he is a hunter, not a fighter. This cat is RP'd by Bramble Accepted!Silverstar 06:14, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Chessie Name: Although his real name is Cheshire, he always introduces himself as Chessie. He occasionally allows a cat to call him Chesh. Rank: Loner. History: Chessie was born to loners, grew up as a loner, and has remained a loner his whole life thus far. His parents were both killed by rogues when he was very young - around three moons old - so he doesn't remember them. At about six moons old he decided to move away from the farmland on which he was born, and so he set out in a random direction to see what he could find. After travelling pretty much nonstop for six whole moons, meeting cats and gaining experiences, he has reached FlameClan territory. Family: N/A. Appearance: He's a ginger-and-white tomcat with intelligent eyes, one of which is blue and the other green. Personality: Chessie tends to be a very lighthearted, optimistic cat, but when provoked he will fight fiercely and very defensively, with both words and claws. He has a little bit of a short temper, but most of the time he's pretty calm. too lazy to leave a real link, or whatever. Accepted! Welcome to the wiki, Blade! xD Flamestar 22 20:28, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Esquire Name: His name is really Sky, though he's always call Esquire, as he is a good defender. Rank: Loner History: Esquire was born to a small group of loners and grew up to a harsh and brutal life of love, hate, and betrayal. His parents were killed at a young age by his bother, Slash, as well as a few of his friends. He eventually waged war on his brother forever, killing him once and planning to do it again if he ever returns. He has wondered about FlameClan and its members, leaving his group of family and friends to discover what the cats are like. Family: Slash (brother, deceased) Appearance: A blue-grey tom with green eyes and a nicked ear Personality: He's hostile to cats that threaten him or his friends and family, though he's mostly calm. Stormver 00:57, February 24, 2015 (UTC)(I just need a new loner :3) Accepted Silverstar 01:07, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Frozenpaw Rank: Apprentice Names: Kit: Frozenkit, Apprentice: Frozenpaw History: Frozenpaw was abandoned at the FlameClan border when he was just a few days old, and FlameClan found him just before he froze to death. His name came from that incident that he had, and since he was raised in FlameClan. Family: Unknown Appearance: Large, thickset white tom with round, icy blue eyes Personality: Frozenpaw is oblivious to the fact that he was born outside the Clan. He is gullible, but like most apprentices he enjoys fighting over anything. He likes to cause mischief, and is also known for getting in trouble every second sunrise. This cat is RP'd by Bramble Accepted! Flamestar 22 21:00, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Ambushfall Rank: Loner History: TBA Family: TBA Appearance: Sleek, generous, curious, bushy tailed amber eyed russet furred tabby tom. ❆Snowflake❆ (talk) 23:52, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Flamestar 22 00:02, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Icicleleap Rank: Warrior History: TBA Personality: TBA Appearance: Snowy grey and white she-cat Family: TBA Accepted! (Put your sig next time please.) Flamestar 22 00:02, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Cheif Rank: Kittypet Appearance: White tom with small brown patches Family: TBA History: TBA ❆Snowflake❆ (talk) 23:57, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Flamestar 22 00:02, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Jaywhisker Rank: Warrior Appearance: Gray tom with blue eyes Family: Mother - Shimerfur (TBA) Father - Galewind (TBA) Brother - Dusksong (TBA) History: TBA Rainpelt&bluestar (No siggy yet!) Accepted! Flamestar 22 13:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Dusksong Rank: Warrior Appearance Brown tom with a black tipped tail with golden eyes. Family: Mother - Shimerfur (TBA) Father - Galewind (TBA) Brother - Jaywhisker History: TBA Rainpelt&bluestar (Still no Siggy - Getting soon!) Alrighty, accepted! Flamestar 22 14:31, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Talon Rank: Whatever DarkClan calls their apprentices (Trainees?) Names: Kit: Talon; Trainee: Talon History: Talon is DarkClan born. Her parents ran away from DarkClan two moons after she was born, causing her to be shunned and pushed around (a lot) by her Clanmates. Cats often attack her, and her pelt is crisscrossed with scars because of it. Family: Parents are former DarkClan cats, no littermates. Appearance: Scarred dark brown tabby she-cat with piercing amber eyes Personality: Talon is ambitious, and hates getting shunned. She wants to prove her loyalty to Snaketooth, and like the rest of her Clan, her hatred for FlameClan festers. This cat is RP'd by Bramble Ayyy, a friend for Desmond. Accepted.Silverstar 23:05, March 7, 2015 (UTC) CreamCategory:Forms Rank: Kittypet Apperance: Creamy white she-cat with blue eyes Family: Unknown Parents, No littermates. History: When Cream was a kit, she was cast out by her parents and never saw them again. Personality: Kind, loyal Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 19:45, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Misty Rank: Loner Appearance: Blue-grey she-cat with storm grey eyes Family: Unknown History: TBA Personality: Strong-willed, Compassionate Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 22:13, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Flamestar 22 22:14, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Wind that Blows Leaves (Wind) Rank: Solider of Tribe of Erupting Volcanos Appearance: Wiry light brown she cat with leaf green eyes Family: Unknown History: TBA Personality: Calm, Kind, Loyal Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 00:30, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Accepted'Silverstar' 01:09, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Clawstrike Rank:(I dunno, what ever DarkClan Warriors are called) Appearance: Black tom with a long scar on his body and dark amber eyes Family: Unknown History: TBA Personality: Tough, Ruthless Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 00:58, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Accepted'Silverstar' 01:09, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Leap of Big Hare (Leap) Rank: Tribe of Fallingstar's apprentices ( Whatever they're called!) Appearance: Dark brown tom with grey eyes Family: Unknown History: TBA Personality: TBA Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 04:04, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Flamestar 22 14:18, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Echokit/wing Rank: FlameClan kit Appearance: Silver, almost white, beautiful she-kit with dazzling light blue eyes and black tabby markings. She has particular long fur on her back along with a distinctive wing pattern. Family: Unknown, basically some loners in a far off place that no one knows. History: TBA Personality: Rather mature and elegant. She is kind and yet mysterious. By the way, Flamestar. Hi. ~Aquila Accepted, she can join the Kit Squad if wanted. :3'Silverstar' 13:57, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey Aquila! :3 Flamestar 22 14:18, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Eh... 'kit squad'? ~Aquila